custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/Dark Realities MOC Contests!
That's right, less than a week after I announced the winner of my last contest, I, the almighty Chicken Bond of Fezpedia, Candle Thief of the Wiki and Infamous JAAAG Driver, announce that I am opening two new MOC Contests exclusively for you guys. I hope they'll be more successful than my last two contests (Particularly my first one), which were fairly ignored. But enough of the past, let's return to the present. Contest One: The Fusion For Contest #1, you will be asked to create the massive, monstrous, Dark Fusion that was created from the merging of Millennium, Eostra, the Dark Lord, and the Kanohi Ignika that appeared in Dark Realities. Now, Jareroden97, Varkanax39, and myself will not enter since that defeats the purpose of challenging you guys to make an impact on our saga, in addition to the facts that all three of us are the judges. The MOC should be a titan-style MOC, and must incorporate at least some aspects of the three characters, which you can see here, here, and here! Now then, the face of this hellish beast can vary between the Kanohi Ignika, the lime-green version of the Noble Kanohi Shelek (worn by Vican), or the flip side of the original Kanohi Kraakhan. This is so, since the description of the Fusion's face is impossible to design. The fusion must also be shown wielding the two tools of the Axe of Eternity and Scepter of Darkness. Those are the main requirements for this MOC. We will accept as many entries as possible. Ans just for confirmation, the Scepter is the Kinna trident staff in Eostra's hands in her picture. Here's a description of the fusion to aid you in your building! The being appeared to be formed of darkness, shadows circling around it. Two horrible red eyes glared at the surrounding rebels and Imperials. The creature had to be at least eleven meters tall. He saw the Dark Lord's terrible red eyes, Eostra's dread mask half-fused with Millennium's face and the shattered remains of the Ignika. Millennium's body was twisted together with Eostra's, and the remnants of the Dark Lord's cloak still hung from the fusion's emaciated body. The fusion raised one of Eostra's Corpse hands to point at the rebels, aiming the Scepter of Darkness at the stunned rebels. Shardak noticed that the other hand was a half-fused mixture of Millennium's claw and the Dark Lord's shadowy hand, and held the Axe of Eternity in its half-formed claw. Oh, and please don't steal and use other people's MOCs unless you have permission. Entries Liopleurodonferox File:P6290086.jpg|Liopleurodonferox's entry Phyrrus362 File:100 1714.jpg|Phyrrus362's entry File:100 1715.jpg File:100 1716.jpg File:100 1717.jpg Shadowmaster SM Dark Fusion 1.JPG SM Dark Fusion 2.JPG SM Dark Fusion 3.JPG SM Dark Fusion 4.JPG SM Dark Fusion 5.JPG SM Dark Fusion 6.JPG SM Dark Fusion 7.JPG Contest Two: The Cold One Right, we all remember the mysterious Cold One from DR, an emotionless, cold tyrant of an alternate Spherus Magna which he has conquered. You will be allowed to create a MOC for him too, and unlike the other contest, you will be given much more freedom in terms of MOCcing for his appearance. His design and appearance is up to you guys. The only major requirement is that he be totally white in colour, with traces of silver. Though these factors are variable (meaning you don't have to follow them), it woud be preferred if the MOC have dark green eyes, and should be a titan or somewhere in-between. You must also give him a silver Kanohi, though we will also allow you to use silver Glatorian/Agori helmets and Hero Factory helmets if you find it necessary. In addition, you may MOC him a weapon, wither something of your imagination or the Scythe of Creation (guns, blasters, and launchers can be used, but swords, staffs, or daggers are the focus to an extent). Again, Jareroden97, Varkanax39, and myself will not enter since that defeats the purpose of challenging you guys to make an impact on our saga, in addition to the facts that all three of us are the judges. Oh, and please don't steal and use other people's MOCs unless you have permission. Here's a description of the Cold One to aid you in your building! "The Vakra suddenly halted, their spears still raised. Blast watched in awe as a figure appeared, seated upon a massive marble throne. Like the Vakra, he was armored all in white, save for the intricate silver Kanohi he wore. The silver mask seemed to move, like a pool of molten silver. Two ember-like eyes that burned with hatred stared at Blast, his gaze fixed on the Toa as if he were a fly caught in a web of a Visorak. Before he could stop himself, he began telling the Cold One everything about Spherus Magna and the Dark Empire, but the Cold One held up a silver-armored hand to silence him." Entries Makuta Tarkairadan File:HPIM1537.jpg|Makuta Tarkairadan's entry File:HPIM1538.jpg|Scythe of Creation Shadowmaster SM Cold One 1.JPG SM Cold One 2.JPG SM Cold One 3.JPG SM Cold One 4.JPG SM Cold One 5.JPG SM Cold One 6.JPG SM Cold One 7.JPG SM Cold One 8.JPG SM Cold One 9.JPG SM Cold One 10.JPG Baterra1202 Cold One Baterra.JPG|Baterra1202's entry. Cold One Baterra Face.JPG|The Cold One's mask. Cold One Baterra Scythe.JPG|The Scythe of Creation. Cold One Baterra Back.JPG|Back View. Cold One Baterra Side.JPG|Side View. Cold One Baterra Takanuva.JPG|Size comparison with '08 Takanuva. SubAqua 067.jpg Cold one stance.jpg Conclusion ENTERING FOR THIS CONTEST WILL END ON THE 26TH OF JULY, 2011!!!!!!! I hope this contest will very much be a success! If you want to enter, leave a picture or link to your MOC in the comments below. If you have anything to say about this contest, speak right ahead and voice your opinion. If you think this contest can be or success or will fail, please also comment. So get entering now! Regards, Your Fezmaster. (Check out my four new YouTube videos too :D) Category:Blog posts